


The third C is for macaroni, right?

by Anonymous



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: My First Fanart, Other, corsets, intentional misunderstanding of the macaroni art rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The third C is for macaroni, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).

  
  



End file.
